


秘密（ABO）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	秘密（ABO）

——————暂删，以后再见——————


End file.
